Americas orgin
by Winged Hussars.wtf am I doing
Summary: What if America was raised not by England but by the Nordic 5?
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

3rd POV

Finland and sweden were walking in the woods when they heard him. A small ruslle in the bushes. A blonde head of a young boy popped up. He had blue eyes and his blonde hair was refusing to lay flat. His eyes. Swedens eyes. His hair. Denmarks hair.

The boy slowly made his way to them before looking up. HebshrunH away from swedSw out of fear. Finland couldn't blame him. He at first was afraid of him. The boy clung to the Finns leg.

"H' n'ds a n'm'." Said Sweden.

" Selkor maybe. Or Bard. Or Hrapp. No! Perhaps Alfred?" Finland rambled before Sweden cut him off.

"Alf'd." He said.

"Alfred it is then." Finland exclaimed before picking alfred up.

Hey guys! Was this good or shit? My first hetalia fanfic sobyeas. Tell me what happens next. You keep me going .


	2. Weird dreams and forgotten breakfast

3rd POV

 _three figures stood on a hill with their backs to alfred. Two adults by the looks of it and one little boy. Alfred felt slightly jealous of the kid seeing as Alfred never had parents. England wasn't a very good parent. The first adult, shorter than the other, spoke._

 _"Let's head back! I can't wait to introduce Alfred to the others!" He said excitedly. The taller figure nodded and said something inaudible. The family of three started walking down the hill as the sun sunk beneath the hill._

Alfred jolted awake, trying to hang on to the dream. No matter how hard he tried he could nin do it though. Sighingi he fell oio of bed. Litterly. Groans echoed through out the house as he rubbed his nose. Landing face first on to wood was NOT the best way to get up. The air felt chilly around him. He shiverd, breathing in to his hands to help warm them. A meeting today. Crap. Alfred grabbed his bomber jacket and sprinted out of the door. He left his biscuits and jam on the kitchen table.

Hey guys! Was this good or shit? My first hetalia fanfic sobyeas. Tell me what happens next. You keep me going .


	3. PRIMO VICTORIA!

3rd POV

Slamming his foot on the gas, Alfred sped out of the dirveway and flipped on his music. Sabaton started playing. The first song was Primo Victoria. Unknowingly, alfred began to sing along. Everything went well until the traffic jam. Damm New York traffic. At least Germany normally took control of these meetings . Seconds went by. Seconds turned to minutes. Alfreds stomach began to hurt.

"Oh crap. I forget breakfast. Itd take to long to get McDonald's as well. Whatever, I'm the hero so missing a meal won't be to bad." Alfred said to himself. The cars in front of him began to move.

He sighed as he saw the world meeting building. He parked and walked towards the door to hell. Stepping in he checked in and slowly made his way to a elevator. Pressing the button for floor seventeen the elevators gave a slight jolt signalling it's Ascent. Terrible music started playing. It was totally unheroic. A cheery Bing sounded aleeting him he arrived. Speed walkkng down the hall he came to the door. He could already hear the others inside. Taking a deep he pisdhed open the door and stepped in.

How did you like? Sorry about ipdates, it's been nits with the hurricane and shit. Read review and follow please. You keep me going. Important WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN WHEN ALFRED ENTERS THE ROOM?! until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Through the gates of hell

As we make our way to heaven

Through the Nazi lines

PRIMO VICTORIA

As Alfred entered the room, he could already tell how bad the day would go. He trudged over to his seat between Canada and England. He heard an unknown insult hurled at him from behind. He ignored it like always.

"Late as always America." England stated which lowered Alfreds mood. He tried to ignore everyone else in the room.

Very soon the meeting, if one could call it that, descended into chaos. With France and England strangling each other with insults. Russia was terrifying the Baltics as they cowered together. Alfred still didn't know how he got his pipe past security. Belarus sneaking up on a unsuspecting Russia before shouting for him to merry her. Italy was attaches to Germany's leg l crying and asking for pasta while waving a white flag. The Nordic Nations sat together not bothering to participate in the madness.

"SHUT UP!" Germany shouted. The surrounding nations went quite for a few seconds and Germany sighed. It was Alfreds turn to speak about International Relations. He stood up to go to the podium but stopped in his track.

"America, I bet he doesnt have a clue about what he's talking about." Whispered not-so-quietly Cuba. America looked back and kept walking. He paid no mind to the whispers behind until one caused him to swell in anger.

"No wonder his people are so fat. I passed four McDonald's on my way here.".

Alfred froze and turned around. His gazed passed over all the nations to land on the speaker. Cuba smirk and continued talking, adding to his previous statement. Like an eagle hunting its prey, Alfred walked towards Cuba. He didn't notice the look Finland was throwing at Cuba. One of disgust and distaste. Alfred was right up to Cuba's chair when a voice spoke up.

"Shut up Cuba, after all you wouldn't want someone talking like that about your people." The Finn spoke. Alfred looked in shock. He didn't really talk to Finland and it surprised him. Cuba shut his mouth and Alfred went to deliver his speech.

Timeskip brought to you by a sabaton song

After the meeting Alfred began packing up. Nations exited the building in relief. Alfred looked around the room with slight irritation. Chairs not pushed in, tomatoes, and cat fur among other things littered the room. He sighed at the mess and began straitening things in order to lessen the work load of the staff.

"Do you need any help?" A voice aaked as Alfred turned to, once again, see Finland behind him.

"That would be nice, if it wouldn't be a bother to you." He said in reply.

"Perfect!" The cheerful Finns reply.

So how was it? Sorry for not posting but school and work and all. I can't speak any other languages so if I put something in bold it'll be in a different language. Also what should I do next chapter? As always read, review, and enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Finland was a nice guy and America enjoyed working with him. They had fun chatting as they cleaned the area as best they could. Even though they had a good time, Alfred couldn't shake the feeling that he knew the Finn from somewhere before. Before he could stop himself he hurtled into another memory.

 _"danmark!" Came the enraged cry of a Norwegian. The nation had enough of Denmark even before going and dragging the annoying nation out of bed. Of course he'd fallen back asleep when Norway had left the room. This drove Norway insane._

 _"Yes norge?" The dane replied with sudden alertness. Denmark knew that Norway was most likely to start attacking him when Finlands voice captured their attention._

 _"Denmark! Norway! Iceland! Come here, we have someone for you to meet!" The Finn said and Denmark sighed in relief. He jogged to where Sweden and Finland stood and did blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. What looked like a mix of him and Sweden had his arms wrapped around Sweden of all nations. He had a look of nervousness on his face._

 _"who's this?" Iceland asked._

 _"Meet your little brother Alfred!" The Finn exclaimed in a happy tone._

 _The only thing the dane could do was stare in suprise._

Alfred came back to reality with a jerk and almost collided with Finlands face. He was sweating. Finland peered at him with worry filling his eyes.

"Are you okay America?" He asked as Alfred calmed his breathing.

"Y-yes, I'm perfectly fine." Said Alfred in a shaky voice. He sprinted out of there as fast as possible leaving a confused and worried Nordic behind.


	6. AN

AN

Oh my god guys. 1034 views! I love you all so much. I never thought this would actually be read. Thank you all so much!


	7. AN 2

**Hey, this ia just an AN. I'm super sorry about the wait. I'm caught up with school stuff. Collage classes just started. Ive had high school classes for two weeks already and have at least over a dozen assignments. God I hate Chemistry. To much math involved. Anyway. I'm super sorry. For those who have followed this story, I apologize about the wait. I will try to get at least one chapter up. Maybe I'll get the inspiration back. Ive been stressed about school lately. Ya know. So sorry again.**


	8. Chapter 8

Americas Origin:Chapter 6

 **Phew. Here's the next chapter.**

Alfred bolted from the meeting room. He didn't stop until he reached his car. He opened the door and slid into the seat. After getting situated, he slowly lowered his head so it rested on the wheel.

Why did that have to happen? What if, due to this problem, the nation would refuse his company. No body wants to be around some one who will randomly faint. These were some of the thoughts that rushed through his head as he sat there.

After a few minutes the young nation sat up straight, turned on the car (regretting he hadn't done that earlier, it was _stifling_ ), and pulled out of the parking lot.

The drive back home seemed shorter than the morning drive had. That was probably because he wasn't in a rush to be there. Parking the car, he exited and made his way to the door. Fumbling with the key he managed to unlock it.

Quickly entering the house, Alfred dropped his keys down on the table, pulled off his jacket, flopped onto the couch, and curled up into a quilt. He was just about to sink into the blessed realm of sleep when a someone knocked. In a flash Alfred had gone to meet the person. To his surprise(and dread) a certain Finn stood in the doorway.

 **And thats it for today. Sorry it's so short...**


	9. Sorry guys

**AN**

 **I'm sorry guys I truly am. I am putting this story on hold after receiving some less then inspiring PMs about this fic. I might come back or I might not. I look back and see where said PMers got their complaints. This writing is horrible. Yeah. I wouldn't hold out to much hope for it continuing. I'm sorry. Maybe I'll come back one day.**


End file.
